Typing
by The Last Letter
Summary: Danny changes his password. Sam needs to figure out what it is in order to update files.


Danny sat in front of his computer. He needed to change his password. Everyone on the planet had figured out his old one: _Paulina Fenton_. His fingers ran back and forth over the keys, trying to think of something. The keys zipped as he thought of possible ideas: _Best friends. I'm a good ghostie. I want your pelt._ He shivered, not liking where his thoughts were leading him.

Danny leaned back in his chair with a groan. It needed to be something that he would remember _really_ easily. But, something that no one would guess because he wouldn't admit it, or comment on it. Or a secret or . . . Danny's mind fled to Sam. A secret that he had kept for so long, something he wouldn't admit, or comment on, unless it was to deny. A smile graced his impish features as he typed the words in, the keys clicking as he went.

_Samantha Fenton._

Wait, he thought before hitting the enter button. Sam hated her real name, so he cleared the box again and rewrote it. Satisfied he hit the enter button. He stretched and climbed into bed, might as well try to get a few minutes of sleep.

The computer let out a small beep as it accepted the new password.

***

"Urgh." Sam cursed lightly under her breath. "Why, oh, why did he change his password, tell me to update ghost files, and then not tell me the new password?" She complained. She had tried everything from Ember to Dipstick. And back! Nothing was working. Sam was tempted to bang her head against the keyboard, but since it was not her keyboard and she felt like hitting it hard enough to break the keyboard, she decided it might not be a good idea.

Sam stood from the computer chair, bored of just sitting there. She paced around the room a couple of times, trying to call ideas to her mind, but she had run out. As she spun on one foot she tripped and fell onto the bed. Sam wrinkled her nose as she got a mouthful of blankets. "Yick, Danny when was the last time you washed your sheets?" Sam stood up, but not before taking a deep breath of Danny's scent. She was addicted, she admitted she had a problem. But to herself only.

Sam was going to start pacing again, but she found herself back in the computer chair, staring once again at the screen. Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, creeping toward the correct keys. She needed to just know that she had tried it. She was chasing lost dreams, she and Danny would only be friends, maybe until the end of time, but better it be friends then enemies. Sam's fingers flew over the keys as she typed in her name with his last: _Sam Fenton._ She would put Samantha, but she hated it so much, that she decided not too.

She hit it, and waited for the _Wrong Password_ message to appear. It never did. Instead she found herself on the familiar desktop. Sam sat there dumbfounded, staring blankly at the screen. She was only aware of thinking one thought: _Why the hell is that his password?_

***

Danny dropped Tucker off at his house, and continued to his own. He hoped Sam had managed to update the files . . . He skidded to a stop. He hoped to whatever force(s) were out there that she had not figured out his password. As he flew home in a rush, he managed to calm his galloping heart somewhat. How could she figure out his password? To her, they were the best of friends, and would always be. Nothing would change that. There was no way that she could know what he truly felt inside.

Feeling confident, he landed in his room, only to find Sam staring at his desktop. _His desktop_. She had figured it out! But . . . but how? He was about to go into shock when Sam turned toward him, her eyes looking wild, and he knew that she was shocked enough for the both of them, not to mention all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. He tried to calm himself.

"Sam?" Danny asked, walking toward her.

Her mouth flopped uselessly for a few times before she found her voice, "Danny, what the hell?" She sounded close to tears, desperate for something. He thought he knew what she was looking for. Sam only wanted to hear an excuse, that they were just friends.

"Sam, it's not what it looks like . . ." Danny spit out quickly, desperatly searching his somehow still clueless mind for an excuse. Sam stood up and moved toward him. He couldn't help watching her fourteen year old body as his mind shut down all further operations.

"Don't make an excuse, I can tell when you're lying." Sam warned, her hope falling. She knew that Danny was trying to tell her nicely that it had been a fluke. She knew it was, and it was stupid that her hope was falling.

"I don't think you can handle the truth." Danny admitted, remembering her shocked expression.

"I'm a big girl Danny, I can handle it." Sam told him, knowing that she could live through her heart shattering again.

"All right," Danny took a deep breath, rubbed the back of his neck, and prepared himself to turn intangible to avoid the slap/punch/kick that would be aimed anywhere, "Sam, I think I'm in love with you."

Sam moved so quick, Danny couldn't think about going intaingible, let alone actually doing it. Her arms were around his neck and her lips on his. Danny's arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer.

His door creaked as someone opened it. "Finally," came his sister's voice before the door closed again.

**Another one-shot to avoid doing any actual work and to help me get over several cases of writer's block. There seemed to be a shortage of these, so I wrote my own. You know, most of the password fics I read have yet to include the scene where Danny finds out Sam figures out his password. It bugs me. So I made my own. Had to have the Jazz line. I mean, what would a fic be without her?**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
